


Re:born

by mukurokc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc





	

※两位都是普通人au  
※重生到平行世界梗  
※全文傻白甜  
※只有bug和ooc  
※今天的文风也很性冷淡（

 

托尼微微睁开眼，感觉自己躺在云霄飞车上，摇摇晃晃的着不了地。  
他的脑子里像是塞了一团浆糊，让他几乎不能思考，他歪过头看到一个穿着白衣的人站在他身边，那个人也在摇晃，仔细一看五官长的却是和幻视一模一样。  
“…幻视？…你的皮肤…”  
“嗯？您在说什么sir？”  
“……”  
“sir？您还在吗？”  
“…贾维斯？”  
“…对，我是”  
男人看上去有些吃惊，但还是抓住了托尼抬起的手紧紧握住  
“你真好看…”  
男人听了后笑了一下，安抚的摸了摸他的手背。  
“贾维斯…你是来接我走的吗？…”  
“不！我在这里是为了让您留下来”  
“可是我不想留下来…我好想你…我想和你一起走…”  
“我会和您在一起，我就在这里，哪也不去，所以您也要留下来陪我，好吗？”  
“好吧……既然你这么说……”  
他嘟囔着迷迷糊糊的点了点头，他的身体如此沉重，他甚至不知道自己究竟能没能点头。  
他的眼皮越来越重，他缓缓地眨着眼，意识陷入了一片黑暗。

不知过了多久，托尼缓缓睁开了双眼。  
他发现自己在一个暖黄色的房间里，他艰难的转动脖子，看到自己身上被绑的像个木乃伊，床边放着几台仪器，运作时发出轻微的声响。  
远处的桌边站着一个穿着一身干练西装的女人，她背对着托尼的床，只能看到金色的发束起的马尾。  
“…Pepper？”  
他小心翼翼的叫了一声。  
女人立刻转过身来，但是却不是小辣椒的脸，而是一个完全不认识的女人。  
女人踏着为了不发出声音特意穿的坡跟鞋大步走了过来，按下了他床头的铃

“Boss，您终于醒了”  
她一开口托尼就认出了这个声音，但是他还是觉得不可思议  
“……FRIDAY”  
“啊您还记得我是谁啊，不是波兹小姐真是抱歉了。不过她的蜜月假是您自己准的，这跟我可没关系”  
女人摊了摊手，拿起床头的棉签  
“您需要摄取点水分吗？”  
托尼点了点头，觉得自己麻药的劲还没过去，头昏昏沉沉的。  
“你怎么变成这样的？”  
他看着星期五给他的唇上沾着水，有些茫然的问道。  
“……您不会一醒来就要说我变胖了吧？哦您是说我看上去很憔悴？您怎么不想想是为了谁啊”星期五将棉签放回去，嗔怒的看着托尼“您的酗酒问题真的应该治治了，以前好歹还有哈皮给您开车，现在竟然就直接酒驾，结果掉下了悬崖，您知道医生一连给我发了多少病危通知吗？！”  
说到这里星期五的眼圈有些泛红，托尼不知道说些什么，静静的看着她转过脸深吸了一口气继续说  
“我没有通知波兹小姐，您也不想打扰她吧。等您出院了您自己去和她说吧”  
她离开了病房，不知给谁在打电话，估计是在通知他醒了的消息，托尼仰着头看向天花板，梳理起了自己的思绪。

这要么是邪恶反派的又一个阴谋，要么就是他已经死了这是他看到的幻像。  
他生活的世界明明已经消失了。  
在那场最后的大战中，复仇者联盟几乎全灭，他在失去意识之前看到的是整个宇宙消亡的一瞬间。  
难道是重启了？  
他一下想到这个可能性，他之前听说过别的平行宇宙的事情，知道有叫做重启的事件，难道现在就是重启后的世界？否则也没有其他能解释这个现象的方法了。但是重启难道不是将世界回到原来的样子吗？他的世界没重启过他也不太懂啊。  
而且，他看到贾维斯了。  
他的眼神黯淡了一下，回想起了刚才如同梦一般的场景。他听说过有些术前麻醉会让人神志不清，甚至出现幻觉，倒是让他做了一个好梦。  
托尼苦笑了一下。此时门外传来了敲门声，他斜过眼看向门口，却在看到推门进来的人之后一下瞪大了双眼。

梦里的人此刻就站在他面前，带着几个护士走了进来。托尼史塔克就算住的病房也是豪华病房，即便如此从门口走到床前也不过十数步的距离，加上那人的长腿就更快，然而这几步路在托尼眼里却无限拉长放大，甚至自带bgm滤镜蒙太奇，连他微微扬起的衣角他都收进了眼底。  
男人走到他床前，确认了一下仪器显示屏上他的身体各项指数，然后弯下身来，面带微笑的向他搭话  
“您现在感觉怎么样？有哪里特别不舒服吗？”  
“我、我头晕”  
这是一个足以载入史册的瞬间，托尼史塔克对着他的梦中情人说话结果突然结巴了，托尼懊恼的想。  
“术后麻药的效果会持续一段时间，会感到一定程度的眩晕是正常的，而且您的头部受到了较强的撞击，能在这么短的时间内清醒已经是奇迹了。如果过一段时间还是晕的厉害就按铃叫我好吗？您还有别的地方不舒服吗？”  
“医生，我的心跳的特别厉害，这正常吗？”  
一个开始耍流氓的托尼史塔克，左手骨折被固定着，就抬起勉强能动还输着液的右手抓住了男人的手。  
“……嗯，您的心跳属于正常范围，不过确实有些偏快”  
男人看了一眼仪器上显示的数据，只当托尼是受了重伤难免有些疑神疑鬼。  
他回握住托尼的手将其塞回被子里，轻轻拨了拨托尼掉出绷带的几根刘海。手指划过托尼的前额有冰凉的触感，让托尼盯着男人白皙修长的手指看得差点斗鸡眼。  
“您现在好好休息，我会过一段时间就来巡一次房的好吗？”  
托尼点了点头，眼巴巴的盯着男人出了门。

星期五跟男人擦肩而过的进来了，她和男人微笑着点头打了个招呼，然后就看到托尼直直的盯着门口的眼神一路随着男人的背影远去。  
她忍不住回过头又看了一眼那人的背影，然后用一个难以言喻的表情开口  
“您不会这个时候还想着泡汉子吧，虽然他看上去确实像是您的理想型”  
“他是谁？”  
“啥玩意？您都不知道他是谁就想要泡他了？”星期五走到托尼的床脚，从里面抽出一张卡纸  
“如果是您的主治医的话，是威尔先生”  
“名字呢？”  
“呃…”星期五翻着手机里的记录“伊安”  
不是贾维斯吗。  
托尼的表情一瞬显得有些失落，但是他很快调整好了自己的情绪。

“星期五，我有点饿了。”  
“明白了，我去给您买粥。别用这种眼神看着我，您现在只能吃清淡的流食，或者您想吃阳春面？”  
“…我想吃皮蛋瘦肉粥”  
“只有青菜粥”  
“你这是虐待！”  
“我可比不上您”  
“…那你给我一台手机”  
“只能看半个小时”  
“星期五你变了！你不是我认识的那个清纯不做作的星期五了！”  
“您可能是把我搞错成什么别的人了吧，我一直是和外面的妖艳贱货一模一样的”  
星期五优雅的对他翻了个白眼，拿来一台iphone（还有着兔子耳朵的镶钻外壳，把托尼吓坏了，还好不是他自己的手机）拉出托尼床前的小桌板将手机架在了上面。  
直到星期五离开病房时的关门落锁声响起托尼才收起夸张的表情面色凝重的打开了手机

“……我靠有密码啊！星期五，你回来啊！”  
然而他对这个星期五一点都不了解，成功让这台iphone被锁了一小时。  
他用唯一能活动的右手捂住脸，不知道说什么好。  
要是有工具的话不要说一台爱疯，看我一口气黑十台给你看！  
他用着死掉的眼神按下了床头的铃，这次医生来的很快，走进来温柔的问他出了什么事。  
嗨呀这人长的怎么这么好看。  
托尼下意识笑得露出一口小白牙，问男人借了手机。  
男人的眼神带着一些了然和责备，像是看着缠着父母买玩具的小孩一般，绕是托尼面对着这双蓝眸也不禁有些尴尬，他挠了挠自己的鼻尖，接过手机放在小桌板上。  
锁屏和桌面都是系统自带的。  
托尼视奸着男人的手机，他其实还想看看男人的通讯录和短信的，但是这样就有点太猥琐了，他只是打开了浏览器的无痕模式，手机一打开就自动连上了医院的wifi，所以他就放心的搜索了他一直想知道的事情。

他先是搜索了自己的名字，点进了自己的维基百科。  
接下来出现的东西就有些出乎他的意料了。  
史塔克娱乐？！托尼有些咋舌。  
他看到有人称他们公司为收购了所有你最喜欢的工作室的公司。迪、迪●尼？  
他的简介里写着他出演了他们公司早期的某部电影，并且为他们公司的名声远扬打下了基础。  
那部电影的名字就叫做《钢铁侠》。  
他甚至出了本自传。  
确实是传奇的人生，但是和说好的好像不太一样啊。  
他快速浏览了自己的人生经历，发现他被形容为男版奥尔森姐妹。他谷歌了一下，在图片页发现了绯红女巫的身影。  
哇  
他棒读的在心里叫了一声，又搜索了一下其他熟悉的人的名字，发现他们大多是演员或是社会精英，还有几个是搜不出信息的小透明。而美国队长这些名号则和刚才的钢铁侠一样，都是他们公司拍的电影。  
这个世界没有超级英雄的存在，相对的也没有超级反派，是个相对来说十分和平的世界。  
重启会把世界线改变成这样吗？  
可能是托尼的脸色太凝重，医生不禁轻声叫他，问他是否还好  
托尼惊醒一般看向关切的看着他的男人，勉强的扯出一个笑容将手机还给了他。

“真的没问题吗？您看上去脸色不太好”  
“只是为了我未来凄惨的医院生活默哀而已。倒是你这样没问题吗？一叫就来，还会查房，你是教授吧，我们的医疗服务什么时候这么好了？”  
托尼开着玩笑缓解气氛，他看到男人嘴边的肌肉微微绷紧，然后嘴角勾起了一个好看的弧度，他的眼睛微微向下瞥了一下，随后直视着他说道  
“毕竟我只是个拿着工资上班的普通人，这是您名下的医院，您可以算是我的金主了，我还想着您会不会给小费呢”  
他调皮的对着托尼眨了眨眼，帮托尼调整了一下姿势便离开了病房。  
托尼一直微笑着目送他出去，在门关上后挑了下眉收起了笑容吸了口气  
他又说错什么了？  
内疚？生气？那究竟是什么表情？  
托尼有点后悔自己看他的脸太专注所以捕捉到的那一闪而过的表情，现在可好，他搞不清这个问题晚上都要睡不着了。

他食不知味的咽下了一碗寡淡的青菜粥，让星期五给他带一本他的自传来给他消遣。  
“我第一次听说有人把自己的自传当做消遣的，您又没有用幽灵写手，不会摔坏了脑袋连自己写的东西都不记得了吧”  
“那是因为大多数人都没有自传，而且在有自传的人里面我也是与众不同的”  
“是是是，您就是那颜色不一样的烟火”星期五无奈的走到托尼床前将他的床的角度抬高“现在烟火大人有没有看电视的欲望？”  
“嗯，呈上那个遥控，你退下吧”  
托尼故作矜持的挥了挥手，头在枕头上舒服的蹭了蹭。

他在付费频道里找到了钢铁侠的电影，开始了播放。  
真是让人怀念。  
托尼静静的斜躺着看着自己过去的经历，那些刻骨铭心生死攸关的经历，如今只是一部虚构的电影，人们茶前饭后谈笑的余资罢了。  
只不过他的余资价值几亿。  
托尼伸长手够了一个苹果，用袖子擦了擦喀嚓喀嚓的啃了起来。  
讲道理，奥巴迪那个暂时麻痹的武器也很牛掰嘛，怎么他之后就没有拿出来过哦  
他喀嚓喀嚓的对着电影评头论足。  
啥玩意？他对着贾维斯告白那段怎么剪了？  
话说回来这是谁啊？其他人都是现实存在的就算了，贾维斯的声音怎么也一模一样，究竟是谁啊？！  
托尼激动的敲了敲桌板。

“这是一部好电影”  
他动作一僵，转头看向靠在门口的男人。  
“是啊，你知道什么特别有趣吗，那里面那个贾维斯和你的声音一模一样，你有什么兄弟吗”  
男人轻笑着走过来帮他换吊瓶  
“有，我有两个弟弟”他看着托尼微妙的表情继续说“不过那个声音确实是我”  
托尼，突然兴奋的患者.jpg  
“之前在打工的地方和哈皮先生遇到，他说我的声音很符合贾维斯的设定就问我要不要接这个工作，他答应给我一大袋现金，所以就接了”  
贾维斯笑着耸耸肩，把换好的吊瓶又挂了回去。  
“打工？你很缺钱？”  
“啊~有点”

“你知道什么更有趣吗？”  
男人挑挑眉，顺着托尼的目光看向屏幕  
上面滚动的演员表正好有一行字马上要消失在屏幕上  
「JARVIS Jarvis Bettany」  
“我的秘书告诉我我的主治医是伊安威尔，看来她是搞错了”  
托尼的目光带着探究，贾维斯扭过头  
“我可从没说过我是你的主治医”  
“他挂名让你工作？”  
“……我说了我有点缺钱”  
贾维斯叹了一口气  
“……你吸毒？”  
“我有两个弟弟要养”  
贾维斯瞪了他一眼。  
“这就是你之前要藏起来的事情？”  
托尼缓缓地啃了一口苹果，发出一声不是很干脆的喀嚓声。  
“我不想有意隐瞒，但这总不是什么好事”  
“他就不担心你会出事故？”  
“我不会失败”  
“…那你很棒棒哦”  
“只是因为我只做我有信心成功的手术”  
贾维斯看着他笑了笑  
这大概就是「我只是知道我知道的事而已」的变体版吧。  
托尼将啃完的苹果扬手丢进远处的垃圾桶里，舔了舔自己黏糊糊的沾着苹果汁的手指，余光看到贾维斯眼角一抽，拿起了用来给他擦身的抹布给他擦了擦手。  
托尼觉得自己回到了没有记忆的幼儿时光。  
他懒洋洋的放松四肢，像是晒太阳晒得很舒服的猫，眯着眼睛看着贾维斯白皙修长的手在他的手上擦拭按摩，他莫名觉得心里一阵痒痒，渐渐的就闭上眼睛睡着了。

他难得睡了个好觉。第二天醒来的时候虽然全身没有地方是不痛的，但是他的心情意外的舒畅，连医院里充满着消毒水气味的空气都让他觉得清新。  
活着总归是有好事发生的。  
托尼看着拎着一个保温袋走进来的贾维斯笑得灿烂。  
“我听说您没怎么吃昨天的晚饭”  
“宝贝，你真得试试这里的病号饭，它们……精彩绝伦”  
“说到精彩绝伦，您应该尝尝我做的饭”  
“……你的口音像是英国人”  
“对，等会你打开饭盒就会看到一个仰望星空派”  
“哦，这么说我是星空”  
他和贾维斯调笑着，贾维斯将他床的角度调整起来，拉出了床边的桌板，将保温袋放在上面，从里面掏出了两个保温盒。保温盒的外观是一个蒸汽朋克风的面具，看上去又酷炫又中二，托尼忍不住看了两眼贾维斯。  
“这是我弟弟的午饭，不过他也到了叛逆的时期，坚持说他可以负担自己的午饭钱，不愿意带我做的便当”　　  
贾维斯说着叹了口气。

或者他是觉得你做的饭太难吃了又不忍心伤害你的感情。  
托尼默默的想着，打开了饭盒。他只觉得眼前一亮，随后是一阵温和的香味扑鼻而来，如果这是某动画的话这个饭盒应该正在发光。整个饭盒有两层，上层是米饭，下层是菜，竟然还是中华料理？日料？总之是要用筷子吃的。他别扭的拿起筷子，不忍心破坏整个饭盒里营养和卖相都完美搭配的和谐画面——说真的，谁会把便当的米饭上铺一层海苔做成零件设计图的样子？  
他小心的夹了一个章鱼香肠放入嘴里——好的，现在的流程是他应该爆衣了。这个菜里下了药！托尼吃的根本停不下来，把另一个保温盒里的汤都喝的底朝天，他摸着鼓起的肚皮瘫在床上发出了满足的叹息。  
“你还缺男朋友吗？很有钱的那种”  
“暂时不，不过等我穷到需要卖身的那天我会考虑一下的”  
“那我可得留一下你的电话，你知道，为了卖身那天的准备”  
贾维斯和托尼交换了号码，他看到托尼在拿到他的号码后捣鼓了好一会才存了他的联系人，他有些好奇，趁着托尼把手机放到床头的时候拨了托尼的电话。  
“Let's make out～”  
“……”  
“您的铃声很别致啊”  
“不我的铃声平时不是这样的，这是我特意为你设的宝贝”  
“那您可真是…”贴心啊“不要脸啊”  
“等一下你的心理活动和说出来的话反了吧！”

贾维斯在托尼闪闪发光的小狗眼中离开了病房，过了没一会，星期五过来了，带来了他的自传，和一个噩耗。  
“波兹小姐已经知道您出车祸的事情了，毕竟这么大的事情总是会有新闻报道，她现在已经赶回了公司并开始处理事务，她让我转告您会让你加倍奉还”  
这是一句有声音和表情的威胁。  
托尼沉默着摸了摸脸，让星期五退下。  
星期五白了他一眼  
“您怎么还不嚷嚷着要退院？我以为您在这里呆不过一天”　　  
“你不是说了，我要泡汉子”　　  
“您真是不要脸到一种境界反而让人敬佩了”　　  
“谢谢你的关心，赶紧去帮小辣椒吧，她要忙死了”  
“您觉得那又是谁的错呢？”  
托尼很心碎，他养的这些小崽子，都以怼他为乐，一点都不尊敬老人。

他花了一个下午看完了他的自传，被医院的晚饭恶心的生无可恋，那个样子和贾维斯看过的一张喵主子嫌弃自己铲屎官脚臭的表情一模一样，他觉得自己可以笑一年。  
除了星期五和贾维斯就没有人来看托尼，他一边希望小辣椒来一边又不希望，像一个在养老院度过晚年只期盼着子女来看望的可悲老人一样。  
这一抹夕阳红是他唯一的慰藉了。  
他看着喂着他吃饭的贾维斯，嗷呜一口吞下了一块胡萝卜。  
他撒娇耍赖的说自己的手疼，完全忽视昨天自己一口气吃完了一大盒饭的事实，贾维斯拿他没办法，一口一口的喂他吃了饭。  
托尼觉得自己可以上天了，他鼓着脸嚼着他的爱心午餐（他为此支付了一大袋现金，说真的他不知道贾维斯的经济状况到底如何，甚至担心他会不会因为给他做一顿饭而交不起房租露宿街头），不时哼哼唧唧的说这疼那疼，要贾维斯亲亲抱抱举高高才能好，一度被撞见这幕的星期五和小辣椒用眼神鄙视到地心，但是他是个在谈恋爱的人，就算卑微到尘土里也会从里面开出花来，还是一朵大红色的霸王花。  
他在医院舒服的躺了一个礼拜，每天上上网，打打游戏，看看自己公司产的电影，了解一下世界的行情，每天八点多钟就睡了，差不多真是个老年人作息，他觉得自己的腹肌都要九九归一了。  
哦对了还有男朋友的爱心三餐。  
嗝。

他之前在网上查了一下自己的情况，结果搜到了一种神奇的东西叫做中国网络小说。里面有一种重生文跟自己的情况倒是很像，他醒来之前这个身体也是出了车祸。等一下这么说之前的他是死了？他连活在没有战争的世界都要死于非命，真是天妒英才啊啧啧啧。他沉迷上网络小说之后就写了个小黑科技翻遍了各个翻译网站，结果他特别喜欢的一篇文的翻译被坑了，气的他直接就雇了好几个翻译专门来给他翻译小说。  
饱食思淫欲，托尼吃完贾维斯做的晚餐打开一篇小黄文看的起劲，不知不觉就九点半了。他眼睛盯着屏幕手往床头上摸零食，摸索了一会却没有东西，他疑惑的抬头一看，只见贾维斯端着他的零食微笑着看着他。  
“……哈哈，你还在啊”  
托尼干笑着收回手，把被子拉到下巴处试图把自己藏起来。  
“我当然还在，不然您以为这几天都是谁给您擦的身子”  
“…啊？”  
“…您干嘛护胸”  
“我害怕”

贾维斯无奈的看了托尼一眼，伸手把他的被子拉了下来。他将脸盆里的毛巾拿出来将水拧干，水温有一些偏高，这样毛巾拧干温度就正好不会太凉。贾维斯拉起托尼护在胸口的一只手撸起他的袖子轻轻擦拭，适度的轻重和温度让托尼舒服的眯起了眼睛，很快就软成一滩陷进床里。  
托尼刚看完小黄文，不敢再干些有的没的，就想盯着贾维斯给他擦身的手让自己冷静一下。贾维斯的皮肤十分白皙，手上突起的青筋清晰可见，托尼不时的就担心他出门有没有做好防晒，会不会一晒就红。他的手指修长，骨节分明，因为有好好保养看上去柔软而有力，袖口露出来手腕和一截小臂。听说外科医生的手都需要十分灵巧和敏感……  
住口吧你！  
托尼真是想给自己一巴掌，顺带也给小托尼一个，抬头抬头抬头，整天就知道抬头看人家小男生！  
“咳，擦身这种事怎么也让医生来做？医院忙到这种程度？”  
“怎么会，我是卖身来的。您的秘书让我专职负责照顾您，包括日常生活，她说您不太习惯被陌生人触碰”  
贾维斯说着挑了挑眉，明显是不相信。  
星期五好助攻，给你加薪！  
“不会耽误其他病人的救治吧？”  
“您放心，这里是私人病院，病人并不多的。人手不足的时候我也会帮忙，又不是被绑在您身边了，不要担心”  
贾维斯温和的对他笑笑，解开了他的上衣。  
托尼开始思考自己现在应该开始念经还是干脆直接变成禽兽——也可以说做回自己。

“您的身体恢复力很强呢，看您这个肌肉分布，是有在练什么吗？”  
“嗯…咏春什么的…”  
托尼被翻过身去趴在床上，半硬的小托尼压在身下十分不舒服。  
“哦真的吗？像功夫电影里种？”  
“不过电影多少有点夸张啦……嘶”  
“啊，抱歉”  
托尼已经要把脸埋到枕头里了。  
上帝啊这一定是派来折磨他的小妖精，是修仙小说里他要渡的劫啊！  
贾维斯在擦到他腰际时不小心把毛巾掉到床上了，他的手掌整个在他的身上按了一下，随后划过他敏感的侧腰捞起了床上的毛巾，原本冰凉的手指在热水的浸泡下也变得温热起来，只有指尖还留有一丝微凉。托尼此刻内心正在天人交战，到底是现在推还是将来推，这是个问题！通常情况下他早就把人带上床了，他可是托尼史塔克，想爬上他的床的人可以装满十个莫斯科大剧院，他甚至可以从中随便挑选，毕竟人能睡的人是有限的。  
可是这是贾维斯。是他心底那朵隐秘的玫瑰，是变成钢甲守护着整个世界自己却柔软不堪的破碎的那抹金色，是托尼自己。

要是贾维斯拒绝他怎么办？贾维斯根本就不喜欢他，并且觉得他的性骚扰使他厌恶，可又迫于生计不得不继续工作，让他们之间更生隔阂。或者贾维斯干脆就为了躲开他调走，他追去贾维斯家里却被告知不想再见到他，他恼羞成怒将贾维斯绑架囚禁在家里，两人互相折磨着直到死亡结束一切——  
托尼看多了网络小说，脑海里充满了狗血的情节，他简直快要因为自己描绘的渣攻产生自我嫌恶了。他什么时候这么畏畏缩缩的了？  
直到贾维斯捏了捏托尼紧绷的小腿，他才发现自己的病服已经被脱光，只剩下一条黑色的内裤了。还是三角的。  
贾维斯一边帮助托尼翻身，一边调笑的看着他  
“屁股不错”  
“……没想到你是这种医生！”  
白纠结了！等一下他刚才纠结什么来着？好像是要不要和贾维斯上床……  
“那我该怎么办，不看你的屁股难道要和小托尼say hi？”  
“……是这样的医生，我前两天对着蚯蚓尿尿然后就肿了，这明明是伪科学来着！好痛啊，你给我揉揉吧，我要死了”  
托尼委屈巴巴的看着贾维斯，眼神故作纯良的撒娇。  
“那可真是严重啊……我的病人在熬过致命的车祸后却因为我不给他手银就要死了……不知道您误会了什么，医生不对病人的这种问题负责的”  
贾维斯把湿毛巾叠成方块啪的丢在托尼的大腿上，轻飘飘的瞟了托尼一眼，嘴角还含着笑意。他笑起来的时候两边的嘴角不太对称，挑的比较高的那边总含着些戏谑，让他看上去格外生动，也让托尼忍不住想亲吻那双好似在无声的嘲笑的薄薄的唇，吞下他的从容和骄傲，让他露出热切的渴望的眼神——他没见过贾维斯这样的表情，但他打赌那一定很煽情。

“但我不是一般的病人……对吧”  
他的声音有点沙哑，像是有只猫跳进了天鹅绒的毛毯让光滑的毯子起了皱褶，听上去奇怪又可爱。  
“当然，您可是金主”  
贾维斯轻笑着俯下身来靠近他，近到他们的呼吸能喷在对方脸上的程度，托尼能闻到一股清香的茶味，看来他刚喝了下午茶  
“您相信一见钟情吗？就是您公司拍的那些公主电影里的那种，跳完一场舞就与对方坠入爱河的片段”  
“哦这很难说，我上辈子可是认识你好几十年了，我也不记得了”  
“那真是不巧，我才认识您一个星期。不过说不定一见钟情就是见到了上辈子喜欢了好久的人呢”  
“那你相信一见钟情吗？”  
“嗯～这很难说，我还没和您跳过一场舞呢。不然，等您出院后……”  
“别，这听上去太像个flag了，要不就现在吧，我怕会有陨石或者外星人莫名其妙掉到医院里”  
托尼一抬手将贾维斯拽到自己身上，贾维斯赶紧撑住怕压到托尼的伤口。  
“您现在能起来跳舞了？”  
“不，不过我觉得我们可以在床上跳……”

END.


End file.
